Lost the Nervous?
by Jiae-haehyuk
Summary: "Ak-aku gugup hyung" / "berdoa mungkin bisa menenangkanmu Hyuk. Berdoalah" / "aku punya satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu. ini mungkin bisa menghilangkan kegugupanmu Hyukkie" / "YAAA… LEE DONGHAE! ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHILANGKAN KEGUGUPANKU PA-BO. pabo,pabo,pabo PABO-aaa LEE DONGHAE" / DonghaexHyukjae / YAOI


Lost the Nervous?

DonghaexHyukjae (HaeHyuk)

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Plotless

Drabble of HaeHyuk

Saat ini sebuah boyband yang di keluarkan oleh SM Entertainment akan mengeluarkan single terbarunya yaitu 'U'. Kalian sudah tahu kan siapa boyband itu. Ya, mereka adalah Super Junior. Saat ini mereka sedang berada berbaris dibelakang panggung menunggu giliran tampil. Di karenakan jalan masuk ke panggung hanya satu pintu, maka semua member terpaksa harus berbaris seperti anak SD yang ingin masuk kelas.

Mungkin di antara mereka ada yang sedang gugup , ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tampil. Tapi, mengapa sangat gugup? Jawabannya mungkin karena sangat banyaknya ELF yang menantikan mereka. Mereka sangat bersyukur saat ini mereka telah terbentuk sebagai sebuah grup boyband, bukan lagi sebagai sebuah project seperti yang dikatakan pendiri SMent.

"Eteuk hyung, apakah masih lama?" tanya seorang namja tampan (atau lebih tepat di katakan manis sih) pada sang leader.

"sabarlah sedikit Eunhyuk-ah. Kau sepertinya tidak sabaran sekali untuk tampil! Ada apa ?" tanya sang leader yang penasaran kenapa dari tadi dongsaengnya itu menanyakan giliran tampil mereka.

"a-anni hyung, aku hanya….."

"Hanya apa?" tanya sang leader penasaran karena saengnya itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ak-aku gugup hyung" kata Eunhyuk akhirnya, sambil memegang dadanya mencoba meredam kegugupannya walaupun hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"haha,, kau lucu Eunhyukie, kau gugup… tapi, ingin cepat tampil! Lagipula emang sudah berapa kali kita tampil di atas panggung, eoh? Ini bukan pertama kalinya, jika kau lupa" kata kangin yang berada di depan Eteuk. Ternyata dia mendengar percakapan duo dj sukira ini.

"bukan ingin cepat tampil hyung, tapi… ingin cepat selesai ! ne hyung, tapi.. tetap saja, aku tetap gugup. Mau yang keberapapun kali juga, kalau aku gugup ya.. mau gimana lagi hyung" kata Hyukjae panjang lebar. Mencoba menjelaskan alasannya gugup, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menjelaskan alasan dari kegugupannya.

Kangin menghela nafas. "terserah kau sajalah Eunhyukie" kata Kangin lagi lalu berbalik ke depan dan mengobrol dengan Yesung.

"berdoa mungkin bisa menenangkanmu Hyuk. Berdoalah" kata sang leader bijak lalu menghadap ke depan.

Mengikuti saran hyungnya yang paling tua itu. Hyukjae pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berdoanya. Saat sedang berdoa, dia merasakan seseorang meletakkan dagu orang itu pada bahunya. Dia membuka matanya dan sedikit mengangkat kepala ke samping kiri guna melihat tersangka pengganggu doanya. Dan dia dapat melihat wajah Donghae namjachingunyalah tersangka pengganggu doanya.

"kau gugup Hyukjae-a?" tanya donghae masih mempertahankan posisinya. Ternyata Donghae telah dari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan Hyukjae dan Eteuk -hyungnya- . Lalu dia meminta pindah tempat dengan Shindongie -hyungnya-, yang berada di belakang Hyukjae. Entahlah apa yang sedang direncanakannya.

"kau tahu itu, kenapa masih bertanya! Dan… kau telah MENGGANGGUku dalam proses menghilangkan kegugupanku, kau tahu?" tanya Hyukjae kesal karena Donghae telah mengganggunya berdoa. Padahal baru saja sedikit kegugupannya hilang, eh,, Donghae malah menambah kegugupannya dengan alasan yang Hyukjae sendiri tidak mengerti.

"aku punya satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu" kata Donghae santai menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kesal bukan main, namja satu ini… jika bukan namjachingunya serta jika Hyukjae tidak ingat namja ini memiliki sifat childish. Mungkin dia akan menguliti namja ini hidup-hidup saat ini. Enak saja dia yang telah mengganggu acara berdoanya lalu dengan santainya berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Benar-benar nih namja ya…

" apa tidak bisa di bicarakan setelah tampil, Hae?" kata hyukjae mencoba sabar.

"anniya, ini mungkin bisa menghilangkan kegugupanmu Hyukkie" kata Donghae mencoba meyakinkan Hyukjae dan itu sepertinya berhasil. Hyukjae diam, menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat….. manis saat gugup seperti ini" kata Donghae sambil mengelus pipi sebelah kanan Hyukjae dengan tangan kanan bagian dalamnya. "Tubuhmu juga sexy dan langsing chagi,, seperti seorang yeoja" kata Donghae sambil tangannya menelusuri perlahan lekuk tubuh ramping Hyukjae dari samping dada, pinggang, bokong, hingga pahanya.

Donghae berkata dengan santai dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalanya pada bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam memproses kata-kata Donghae dan sentuhannya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti semburat merah muncul ke kedua pipinya. Donghae memiringkan kepala Hyukjae agar menghadap kepadanya.

Dan CHU~

Donghae melumat sebentar bibir bawah Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. "Ini akan membuat kegugupanmu hilang" semakin lama pipinya semakin merah saja serta jangan lupa detak jantungnya juga yang seperti habis lari marathon itu.

"YAAA… LEE DONGHAE! ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHILANGKAN KEGUGUPANKU PA-BO. pabo,pabo,pabo PABO-aaa LEE DONGHAE" teriak Hyukjae dengan semburat merah padam, menghadap Donghae yang telah melepaskan posisinya tadi. Sedangkan Donghae yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembutnya tetapi tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Hyukjae karena dia berteriak sambil menunduk.

Member lain nampak kaget dengan suara Hyukjae karena tidak biasanya Hyukjae berteriak seperti itu. Tapi untung saja suara teriakanya tidak mengalahkan suara artis lain yang sedang perfom. "YAA ! Eunhyukie, kenap…"

"Hyung aku mau pindah tempat berbaris di depan" ucapnya memotong pernyataan yang akan di lontarkan sang leader dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang hyung, Hyukjae lalu berjalan ke depan. Masa bodoh dengan kegugupannya yang penting sekarang menghindar dari ikan badut pervert itu. Kerena berdekatan dengan ikan badut itu, akan membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak 2x lebih cepat daripada saat menunggu giliran perform.

Sedangkan Donghae, tetap tersenyum -menyeringai- melihat kepergian Hyukjae dan tidak menahan Hyukjae, sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dan sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Semua member yang melihat apa penyebab Hyukjae berteriak, hanya mengelengkan kepala, dan mencoba meminta maaf kepada para staff yang merasa tergganggu.

"Donghae-a,, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada Eunhyukie sampai dia histeris seperti itu" tanya Eteuk penasaran, pasalnya saengnya yang satu itu tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu sebelumnya. Hyukjae yang dia kenal, orang yang sangat calm dalam menghadapi apapun.

"Anni hyung, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang akan membuatnya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya" kata Donghae tanpa rasa bersalah 'dan yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan' lanjut Donghae dalam hati tetap dengan senyum -seringai- nya itu.

Angli note: apaan tuh yang diatas. Aigo… sebenarnya ff ini aku bikin karena melihat salah satu gif (gambar bergerak) fanart haehyuk yang aku nemuin di tumblr. Kalau mau lihat gambar gifnya bisa buka blog alamatnya _angleesj_{.}_blogspot_{.}com dengan judul entrinya gif HaeHyuk

Ps: hilangkan tanda kurungnya dan underscotnya

Tapi cerita ini sedikit beda dengan di gifnya. Kalau di gif itu hae nembak hyuk dan di gif itu mereka baru mau debut. Sekian a/n nya… gomawoyo untuk yang telah RCL^^


End file.
